Declaring love
by MJ2387
Summary: Jisbon oneshot.Posible multichapter.romantic and angsty stuff


Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist

**I hope you like this one, ****I enjoyed writing it down. Please review **

Raindrops fell on the window frame continuously  
It was midnight and all was quiet, Jane sat down the bed looking straight at the bathroom door waiting. Thinking and fighting his demons.

It had been a messy evening, everything happened really fast, so fast he was watching it slowly now. Lisbon, his Lisbon, had been injured. It had been just a graze but it could have been worse.

The team found a lead on a kidnapping case, they left the office in a rush only van pelt Rigsby and Cho managed to get their vests but she didn't. He didn't notice until they were in the car.  
When they reached their destination and the team got off the car, he didn't miss the chance.

"Lisbon, please be careful, you don't have your vest on "

"It is ok Patrick, I will be fine." She said.

They had been dating for a while now, Red John was still in the picture but they managed keep their relationship secret. They saw each other at work, every day but they didn't show affection at all, not even when they were alone, there were only lingering touches or sweet words.

They spent time in her house Fridays and some weekends also they had lazy days, watching movies staying in bed embraced to each other, they defined themselves as two broken souls that matched perfectly giving love ,filling empty spaces sometimes just with each others presence.

That was why he cared so much, she was his soulmate, without her, Patrick Jane didn't exist. That is why he almost begged her to be careful.

"I will be fine really" she insisted for the second time.

She squeezed his shoulder before heading out to break into the house where the kidnappers were. Just after a few minutes he heard gunshots and the swat team screaming orders. He waited, trembling, until the screams seized. He approached the house and saw Cho heading out of the house with one of the kidnappers handcuffed.

"Lisbon is injured."

He stood there blank: injured, that couldn't be, he run to the house and saw Rigsby and Van pelt helping Her to get up.

Lisbon, Lisbon! He yelled.

I am ok is just a granze that's all

He saw her shirt covered in blood.

"Just a graze? You are bleeding!"

"I am fine, it doesn't hurt much"

Of course she was minimizing it, she was could tell by her gaze that she was fighting tears.  
"Medics are on their way let's get her out of here"

They helped her walk once in the ambulance Jane held her in his arms nearly crying, Repeating the same phrase one time and another.

"You are ok, you are ok."

She Just held him tighter whispering" I am ok Patrick it's nothing."

She kept saying it was alright, he kept saying that he could have died.

And now there she was, with a lot of stitches. They gave her pain meds, which she refused to take because they made her feel groggy. He didn't insist, he was there to comfort her and she was alive, that was the important thing.

She came out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her body drying her hair in the process,(or trying to, it was pretty difficult with that kind of wound in her abdomen.

"Hey sit down I will do it"  
She didn't argue, she was tired and weak and also because his whole body always felt warm and loving to her.

"Thanks"

She leaned her body over his chest and he dried her hair placing kisses on it every now and then. It was relaxing .She loved him that was a statement. He knew exactly what she needed and he was taking care of her like he had done it for ages, like she was the most valuable thing in the world. They were avoiding the fact that they loved each other for months, Red John hadn't been caught, they were afraid of showing much affection when it all could go away and end tragically.

Patrick,

Yes my dear?

Would you mind to stay tonight?

"Teresa, I almost lost you today, the last thing I would do is leave you alone. I am not going anywhere, not today nor tomorrow I will take care if you."

She turned to meet his gaze cupped her hands on his face. She couldn't hide her feelings anymore.

"I love you Patrick"  
I love you too Teresa. You are my rock, you are my life, I will always be there for you. He kissed one side if her temple.

"Now I am bringing you some food, you are taking your pain medication."

"Lisbon chuckled; ok I am not fighting that one."

Lisbon hated cooking and she couldn't stand the pain.

After eating and taking her medication Jane started bandaging her wound as it had to be kept clean.

"it still hurts ?"

Not much now, Jane placed a kiss on her bandage another one on her stomach and a last one on her lips, bringing her body down slowly to the mattress she opened them to let him in. They just couldn't stop; the recent events were so intense they kissed in what felt like hours, forgetting about evil, revenge or death.

"Sleep now my love I will be here, I will prepare you a hell of a breakfast  
tomorrow."

Lisbon shrugged, "we work tomorrow"  
"there is no work for you Missy, Hightower is giving you the day off." Lisbon rolled her eyes.  
"it must be a he'll of a breakfast then !"  
He smiled and pulled her closer to his chest and she snuggled deeper on her non injured side. Happy to be alive and with the man she loved.


End file.
